The present disclosure is directed to space vehicle launch systems and, more particularly, to space vehicle launch systems for launching multiple payloads.
Typical launch vehicles are very expensive. Further, each kilogram of payload that is to be launched into Earth orbit may require as much as ten kilograms of fuel. Accordingly, it may be desirable to minimize payload mass in order to reduce overall cost and fuel requirements. One mechanism for reducing payload mass may be to eliminate any unnecessary structure from the payload.
As a result of such cost concerns, it may be desirable to launch two or more discrete payloads with a single launch vehicle. Such multiple payloads may be in the form of space vehicles, such as satellites. Typically, such satellites themselves may require and incorporate chemical rocket motors to increase orbital altitude and to make altitude adjustments once the desired orbital altitude is achieved.
Such chemically powered space vehicles are relatively heavy. Due to space constraints within the payload region of the fairing, it is often necessary to orient such space vehicles in a linear or stacked column that may extend along a central longitudinal axis of the launch vehicle. When such a launch vehicle is on a launch pad, and after lift-off, the orientation of such space vehicles is substantially vertical.
As a result, the weight, or gravitational force of the mass, of an upper space vehicle may bear down upon a lower space vehicle in such a vertical configuration. When the launch vehicle lifts off the launch pad, this gravitational force is multiplied as a result of the acceleration of the launch vehicle into Earth orbit. Because of the mass of the space vehicles, especially if equipped with chemical rocket motors, the lower space vehicle may not be able to withstand the gravitational force and launch load of the upper space vehicle. Accordingly, a support structure is required.
One example of such support structure is a dual-launch structure denoted in French as Systeme de Lancement Double Ariane (Sylda), or in English this is known as a Double Ariane Launch System, as employed on the Ariane 4 and Ariane 5 rockets. A Sylda may be made of carbon fiber and be in the form of a hollow structure that encloses the lower space vehicle and engages and supports the upper space vehicle. Gravitational forces and launch loads may be transmitted from the upper space vehicle, to the Sylda, and from the Sylda to the support base of the fairing. Thus, the lower space vehicle does not have to support the mass and launch load of the upper space vehicle.
A disadvantage of such an arrangement may be that the use of a Sylda adds to the overall payload mass, which may increase the fuel requirement and/or reduce the available size of a payload that is to be launched into orbit by a given launch vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for a multiple space vehicle launch system that minimizes or eliminates the need for such support structure.